Hybrid
The Hybrid is one of four playable types of Heroes in For Honor. They are most recognized for being a mixture between two of the other three types of Heroes (the Assassins, the Heavies and the Vanguards). They may be harder to understand to play due to their uncommon mechanics, but they are lethal in the hands of the player who takes the time to master them. Attributes Hybrids are called such as their skillset does not fit into only one of the three other Hero types: the aggressive yet fragile Assassin, the slow but steadfast Heavies, and the balanced and simple Vanguards. Therefore, they are better considered a mix of two of the three, or an augmented version of one of them. As a result though, no Hybrid are alike, even from the same Hybrid-mix. However, what is a common point is their complexity, where they aren't easy to learn and require time to understand. Once mastered, their skills allow them to reign terror upon the unprepared. It is best to understand the strengths of an individual Hybrid Hero, since their role is not as clear as the other Heroes. Some are deadly duelists, some are resilient keepers, and others are just unique pocket picks that cannot be described. Heroes of the Factions The Hybrid heroes in For Honor are: *The Lawbringers brandish the poleaxe, a weapon that is versatile in that it can slice, bash and stab with designated parts of its construction. These knights are sturdy with heavy armor while excelling in counter-attacking, keeping their foe off-balance by interweaving their offense with obstructive shoves and throws. *The Valkyrie, chosen of the gods, are as versatile as they are complex. With a spear in one hand and a shield in the other, the combination of both gives way to combo attacks, with some surprises in the mix since an attack can come from either. They are excellent at pressing enemies back and stalling their advances. *The Nobushi may be like militia as they are from countryside villages, but they should not be underestimated. Wielding the naginata, a polearm with a curved blade at its end, the Nobushi have a range advantage, able to zone well along with having the opportunity to pester enemies with a poke from a safe distance. Do not be naive to think a simple step back or aside will bring you out of the danger of the Nobushi. *The Centurion served the Great Empire, and now serve the Knights on their conquest. Utilizing the gladius, they unleash attacks from a close and personal distance. For this reason, the Centurion does not mind getting up in their opponent's face to pack a nice punch or deliver a knee to the gut to fell their foes. *The Highlander hail from the far north, fighting with the mighty claymore, the heaviest sword ever made. The Highlander holds two deadly stances: a defensive stance which allows him to be a resilient counter attacker, and an offensive stance which lets him unleash powerful swings and blows on the enemy. Be careful when challenging this patient but ferocious foe. *The Aramusha are Samurai who have fallen from grace, wielding a pair of blades. They are not silent nor elegant but they move with the precision of a predatory cat and waste no movements. Their dual blades make short work of any who stands before them, while their technique makes them both evasive and indomitable. *The Shaolin reigns from the Wu Lin faction, a warrior monk who keeps the prayers of his temple close to him. Although his staff may be plain, his athleticism, unique martial arts and his signature Qi Stance all offer a multitude of attack methods that will boggle inexperienced foes. *The Zhanhu are masters of artillery of the Wu Lin, on top of being skilled enforcers. The long Changdao they wield is one with their body as they dodge around their foe, outmaneuvering them. They strike swiftly and with a fiery that will smother the wisp of all who stand before them. Trivia * Shaolin is the only Hybrid that has Reflex Guard. All other Hybrids, even if they are an Assassin Hybrid, possess Static Guard. * Prior to the inclusion of Zhanhu, all Hybrid Heroes were gender-locked, making Zhanhu the first Hybrid that can be either Male or Female. de:Hybrid es:Híbridos ru:Гибрид Category:Heroes Category:Hero Types